1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic systems and apparatuses, and more particularly, to a system, a method, and a computer program product for data collection and analysis using robotic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robotic devices have been used in a variety of applications. For example, robotic devices are used in a situation awareness context to provide conditions of a particular area or site. Many robotic devices are controlled remotely by a user to collect data, but they lack the ability to autonomously navigate to collect data. Also, current robotic devices lack the ability to provide analysis of the collected data at the time the devices are deployed to provide a real-time perspective of the conditions. Therefore, a need exists for robotic devices that autonomously collect data from a particular area or site and analyze the collected data in real-time to provide a complete and holistic view of the area or site.